Road to Tomorrow  Going my Way!
by UchihaDiana
Summary: One-shot. Después de varios años, el Team 5D's se reune. Yusei, consciente de sus sentimientos por Aki, decide hablar con ella, pero... tantos años alejados también pudieron haber cambiado muchas cosas en Izayoi, ¿no? ¡Yusei x Aki! ¡Reviews Please!


**"¡JELLOU PIPOL!" xD**

Eh... estoy noqueada, ¡no sé qué decir! D:

Sólo pues que esto salió desde lo más profundo de mis entrañas, aunque en realidad no era lo que originalmente tenía planeado. Creo que me fuí muy rápido y el final es un poco... no sé

Ustedes opinen mejor

Bien, en éste no es el momento de más inspiración que he tenido. Así que los voy dejando

**Aclaraciones: **Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi (Creador original de Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters), editorial Shueisha, Katsumi Ono (Director del Anime), estudio Gallop y la cadena televisiva TV Tokyo. Yo sólo los tomo prestados por mero amor al arte y sin ningún tipo de interés lucrativo

**¡Reviews Please!**

* * *

><p>~Road to Tomorrow ~ Going my Way!~<p>

Fudo Yusei tamborileó los dedos con notoria impaciencia, mientras miraba la fotografía que él y sus amigos se habían sacado después de ser campeones en el WRGP. Su vista repasó cada rostro de la fotografía, deteniéndose finalmente en el último de la izquierda: en Aki. Sonrió sin darse cuenta, después de tenerla lejos por tanto tiempo lo había comprendido, había comprendido cuánta falta le hacía. Porque en realidad ella había sido la primera mujer que se había mantenido a su lado, aún a pesar de todos los problemas que siempre lo habían rodeado. Por eso, Aki era su _fiel compañera_

Al cabo de unos nostálgicos minutos, su mirada azulina se posó sobre la pantalla de su ordenador, releyendo el mensaje que su amigo Crow Hogan le había depositado días atrás en su correo electrónico:

–"_¡Escucha, Yusei! He venido hablando con los demás desde hace un tiempo y por fin los he podido organizar para ir un par de días a Neo Domino City. Es genial, ¿no lo crees?_

_Incluso pude convencer al idiota de Jack para que nos acompañe, ya sabes, con lo "supuestamente ocupado" que se ha vuelto ahora, es casi imposible verlo en persona… ¡jeh, el muy presumido!_

_En fin, nos veremos en un par de días. ¡Así que espéranos, eh!"–_

En un principio, cuando recién regresaba a su hogar después del trabajo, y tras descubrir el mensaje, había quedado paralizado, ¿de verdad el Team 5D's se reuniría de nuevo, de verdad tendría a Aki cerca de nuevo?, no lo podía creer. Según las fechas que mantenía anotadas en su mente, ya habían pasado 10 años desde que cada uno había decidido seguir su propio camino. 10 largos años de no verse frente a frente con ninguno de ellos

Suspiró con desespero dirigiéndole miradas al reloj de pared de su habitación. Entre divagaciones y recuerdos ya había pasado el tiempo suficiente de espera, por lo que era la hora de que asistiera al encuentro que tanto ansiaba. Por fin era el día en que se verían

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Bajó las escaleras hasta el taller a pasó rápido, acercándose a su D-Wheel que era cubierta por una manta. Se colocó el casco para inmediatamente descubrirla y montarse en ella, la encendió, escuchando por breves segundos el ruido de su motor. Como en los viejos tiempos antes de un Riding Duel

Y tan sólo en un par de minutos después de salir, ya se encontraba fuera del aeropuerto, esperando el momento en que sus amigos salieran de él

–¡Yusei!– le llamaron a coro después de unos minutos. Él se volteó, mirando a Crow y Rua que agitaban sus manos efusivamente. Detrás de ellos, Aki y Ruka le sonreían, mientras que Jack se mantenía con semblante indiferente

–Chicos– los saludó al tenerlos cerca

–Por dios… ¿no pudiste venir sin tu D-Wheel?– lo cuestionó Hogan –A éste paso terminarás casado con ella– bromeó inmediatamente. Yusei sólo atinó a sonreír por el comentario de su amigo

–¿Lo ves, idiota?, te dije que Yusei no podría venir sin su D-Wheel– le habló Atlas, ganándose la mirada de "odio infinito" de Crow

–Y por eso gastaste dinero para que trajeran la tuya, ¿verdad?, ¡para no tener que irte a pie!– se quejó infantilmente, señalándolo acusadoramente –¡Pero en vez de gastártelo en ésas cosas deberías pagarme el dinero que gastaste en todos ésos cafés!–

–¡¿Y qué acaso tú no gastaste también para que trajeran tu Black Bird?– se defendió

Yusei decidió ignorar la aún típica disputa de sus amigos, aunque en verdad le emocionara escucharlos, pero su atención en ése momento sólo podía estar centrada en Aki. Sin duda 10 años los habían cambiado mucho, a todos, pero ella en especial, se veía distinta, y no sólo por su aspecto. Había decidido dejarse el cabello largo ondulado con un pequeño flequillo, como cuando era la Bruja de la Rosa Negra, pero no era eso por lo que se notaba diferente, sino que desprendía un aura diferente. ¿Por qué era eso?

–Whoa, Jack está evitando el tema del café– comentó Rua con diversión, en voz baja para las dos mujeres que sólo miraban igual de divertidas

–¡¿Qué dijiste Rua?– exclamó el King fulminándolo con la mirada. El peliverde dio un respingo completamente aterrado, atinando a sólo esconderse detrás de su hermana que negaba resignada

–Tranquilo, Jack– lo interrumpió Aki –Todos pagamos para que trajeran nuestras D-Wheels, así que no tienes porqué gritarle a Rua–

–¡Eso es, Aki-neechan!– vitoreó el mencionado, aún sin dejar de usar a su gemela como escudo –¡Dile, dile!–

Jack Atlas se acercó a ambos hermanos, gruñéndole al mayor de los dos, quien emitió un pequeño chillido. Todos comenzaron a reír. Aunque el chico en cuestión ya tuviera 22 años, seguía siendo el mismo niño de 12 años que habían conocido

–Bien, ¿por qué mejor no nos vamos?– les propuso el pelinegro, una vez que todos estuviesen listos con sus D-Wheels

–¡Seguro!–

–¡Apuesto a que mi D-Wheel corre más rápido!– se aventuró a decir el menor de los chicos

–¿Acaso eso es un reto?– lo cuestionaron –¡Porque si es así Jack Atlas lo acepta!–

–¿Eh?, si Jack compite entonces no me podré aguantar las ganas de derrotarlo– se rió Crow

–¡No, esperen!– se quejó Ruka, quien iba con su hermano –¡Rua, no vayas a ir tan rápido!–

–¡Ruka tiene razón!– la apoyó la pelirroja –¡Y Crow, ¿qué no acaso tú eras parte de la Seguridad de Neo Domino City?, sabes que las carreras están prohibidas!–

–¡Izayoi, si sigues hablando te quedarás atrás!– le comunicó el rubio

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Llegando al taller comenzaron con los recuerdos nostálgicos: el inicio de sus aventuras como Signers, todos los duelos que habían tenido que enfrentar, las personas que habían conocido durante ése tiempo, su último torneo más importante y el final como portadores de la Marca del Dragón Carmesí. Tantos recuerdos…

Al ver la mirada de tristeza cuando se tocó el tema de Bruno, Yusei fue el que decidió cambiar de tema, lanzando una pregunta a la que todos le prestaron atención

–¿Cómo van?– había dicho

El resto del equipo se miró entre sí, preguntándose quién sería el primero en responder. Inmediatamente el ruido de una silla al caerse, y la repentina bota de Jack sobre la mesa les dio como respuesta, que él sería

–¡Yo, Jack Atlas, seré el que te responda!–

–Me pregunto cuándo será que dejes de hablar en tercera persona– habló el pelinaranja

–¡Cállate, Crow!– le ordenó, a la par de que lo señalaba casi acusadoramente

–Está bien, Jack, comienza tú– concedió Izayoi. El rubio hizo un gesto de desagrado porque ella le "permitiera" hablar, pero decidió quedarse callado antes de que comenzara una batalla campal

–Estoy a un solo duelo de ser el World King– comenzó, haciendo una pausa dramática según los pensamientos de los demás –¡Y ése duelo es contigo, Yusei!–

–Me parece bien, Jack– sonrió con confianza –Cuándo quieras estoy listo–

–¡Entonces…!–

–¡Ahora no, imbécil!– lo interrumpió el dueño de los Blackwing –Ahora es tiempo de que hablemos hasta que caigamos rendidos, ya mañana tendrán tantos duelos como quieran–

–Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Crow– le respondió el pelinegro, a pesar de las continuas quejas que había puesto Atlas

–Hey, Yusei, ¿quieres saber algo?–

–¿Qué cosa?–

–¿Sabías que Carly ha seguido a Jack durante todo éste tiempo a todos los torneos a los que ha ido?– informó, sonriendo lobunamente. El King inmediatamente se calló, sonrojándose sutilmente, desviando la mirada de todos

–¿Y Crow, tú cómo vas?– le cuestionó Ruka

Él sonrió ampliamente, contándoles enérgicamente por todas las vivencias que había pasado después de dejar la pro-ligue a la que había estado afiliado, y narrando sobre todas las personas a las que había conocido en ése tiempo. La pregunta después cayó sobre Rua, quien balbuceando torpemente les contó sobre sus inicios en la pro-ligue anterior de Crow, sus compañeros eran todos muy buenos, y continuamente le hacían las típicas "novatadas"

–Rua sigue siendo muy lindo– comentó Aki, sonriendo al ver lo nervioso que estaba

–¡A-Aki-neechan!, no digas ésas cosas, por favor– murmuró con los ojos en blanco y el rostro ardiéndole

–¡Aki tiene razón, te ves muy mono!– se mofó el pelinaranja

Yusei comenzó a reír por lo bajo, lanzándole la pregunta a la hermana menor para salvar a su pequeño amigo, el cual comenzaba a hundirse en su asiento. Ruka por su parte sonrió sin nerviosismo, comenzando a contarles parte de su vida, ella al contrario de su hermano, había optado por centrarse más en sus estudios académicos que en los duelos. Aunque en realidad sí mantenía pocos duelos con algunas compañeras, pero solamente como parte del ocio y no por profesionalismo

–Y seguro sigues siendo mejor que tu hermano– comentó Jack. Rua infló las mejillas infantilmente, volteando el rostro y murmurando cosas que ésta vez sí no eran audibles para el rubio. Ruka sólo se rió con nerviosismo, mejor que eso quedara a criterio de cada uno

Y finalmente todas las miradas quedaron posadas sobre la última persona que no había hablado. Aki dejó el vaso de agua que se había servido sobre la mesa, atinando a que ya querían que respondiera

–Aki– la nombró Yusei, animándola a que hablara

–Bien… aunque la carrera fue muy difícil, por fin conseguí mi cédula profesional, ¡es decir, me volví una doctora!– comenzó, un poco nerviosa –Ha sido muy difícil atender pacientes que llegan en muy malas condiciones, pero mientras pueda ayudarlos yo soy muy feliz–

–¡Eres sorprendente, Aki-neechan!–

Fudo no podía estar más de acuerdo, Aki era increíble y por eso la quería… pero aún la notaba extraña, distante, rara. Ella al notar su mirada se la desvió, causando más dudas en él, ¿qué le pasaba?

–Supongo eso no es todo, ¿verdad, Aki-san?– la cuestionó Ruka. Izayoi se sonrojó con fuerza, estaba bastante avergonzada de decir aquello, más si sabía que la mirada de Yusei estaba puesta en ella

–¿Eh, de qué hablas, Ruka?– la cuestionaron

–¿Pasa algo, Aki?– la interrogó el moreno

Ella asintió en silencio, dejándolos expectantes por su extraña actitud. Con lentitud comenzó a levantar una de sus manos… terminando por mostrarles un anillo plateado que la adornaba. Yusei soltó el aire que retenía dentro, su corazón comenzó a palpitar con rapidez. No podía ser cierto, ¿verdad?

–¿Un anillo, tanto drama por una anillo?– se quejó Atlas

–Jack, eso no es…– lo regañó Crow con seriedad. Él rápido comprendió el mensaje, dirigiéndole una disimulada mirada a Yusei

–¡Un anillo de compromiso!– señaló Rua, emocionado –No, espera…– añadió confundido

–¡Bu-Bueno, Jack, Rua, Ruka, vayamos por un café!– exclamó el dueño de la Black Bird

Tanto los gemelos como Jack asintieron, ése momento ya tenía que ser de privacidad para ambos, a lo cual él se los agradeció en silencio. Los miró salir del taller, para después dejar caer su mirada en ella, quien también lo miraba expectante, ¿cuál de los dos hablaría primero?

–Así que te vas a casar…– inició él después de unos largos segundos

–Sí…–

–¿Por qué?–

–¿Por qué?... porque… después de tanto yo… me volví a enamorar– respondió sin mirarlo

–¿Te volviste?– quiso indagar más

–Yusei yo… realmente yo te amé…– le confesó, con los ojos acuosos –Desde el momento en que me ayudaste a creer otra vez en mí, cuando me reuniste con mis padres, y me volví parte de los Signers… tuve un sentimiento muy puro, diferente a la relación de dependencia que tenía con Divine, ¡me enamoré!, pero… después nos separamos, por mucho tiempo– explicó, con pequeñas lágrimas rodándole

Inmediatamente sintió un peso extra oprimiéndola, Yusei la abrazaba con fuerza, llenándola de más sentimiento. Era algo que tenía qué hacer, por eso más que nada era que había decidido ir a Neo Domino City, para terminar en buenos términos aquella relación invisible que habían sostenido. Porque ésa era _su_ _manera de seguir el camino al mañana_. Yusei también lo comprendía, no podía reprocharle nada, era él quien no le había pedido reunirse en algún futuro

–Lo siento…– murmuró ella

–No es tu culpa– le negó –Y si aún te sirve… yo también te _amé_– confesó

Porque aquella iba a ser su despedida… hablar en pasado y no en presente para no lastimarla, eso había sido lo mejor. Porque él sabía que toda la convicción de la pelirroja se iría abajo de haber escuchado la verdad, porque así era Aki, una frágil doncella. No importaba que él tuviera que sufrir en silencio por una pérdida de tiempo que había originado, con verla feliz y segura de sus decisiones le era suficiente… porque ésa era su manera de seguir hacia el mañana


End file.
